Медленное движение
Медленное движение ( ) — культура замедления ритма жизни. Философию движения можно определить как «равновесие». Как выразился один из идеологов движения Карл Оноре в своей книге «Как перестать спешить и начать жить»: «Торопиться нужно, только когда это необходимо, цель — найти свой правильный темп, tempo giusto» . В настоящее время «Медленное движение» набирает большую популярность и насчитывает уже более десяти направлений: * Медленный город. Целью этого направления является улучшение качества жизни в городах за счёт замедления темпа жизни. * Медленное старение. Целью этого направления является естественное, полностью осознанное и принимаемое старение, в противоположность отчаянным попыткам избежать неизбежного. * Медленное искусство. Эта двоякая концепция включает, с одной стороны, медленное «медитативное» создание произведений искусства, с тщательным подбором материалов и глубоким вниманием к деталям, без ненужного гигантизма; с другой стороны, неспешное созерцание небольшого числа произведений искусства в противоположность беготне по выставкам и стремлению посмотреть как можно больше всего. * Медленная церковь. Данное направление применяет принципы медленного движения к христианской жизни и устройству христианской церкви. * Медленное воспитание. Это направление противостоит стремлению многих родителей непременно сделать из своих детей гениев, вызвать их ускоренное взросление, максимально загрузить детей разными дополнительными занятиями, не оставляя им свободного времени. Сторонники медленного движения в воспитании считают, что подобные стремления родителей часто приводят детей к психологическим и нервным расстройствам, нарушают естественные этапы психоэмоционального взросления и отнимают у детей счастье детства. * Медленное образование. Это педагогическое направление возникло как реакция на всё более сконцентрированные учебные программы и всё более широкое внедрение тестирования для оценки знаний. Сторонники медленного подхода полагают, что большинство учеников не может достаточно глубоко усвоить такое большое количество материала в такие сжатые сроки, программы нужно разгружать от второстепенного материала для более качественного усвоения самого важного; кроме того, сторонники медленного похода считают неправильным сегодняшнее слишком широкое применение тестирования в образовании. * Медленное наставничество. Это практика в психологии и психотерапии, направленная на уменьшение стресса от слишком бурного ритма жизни, спешки и выполнения многих задач одновременно.«Slow Counseling: Promoting Wellness in a Fast World», журнал Journal for International Counselor Education (4/2012). * Медленная наука. Это направление противостоит принципу «печатайся или умри» ( ). Сторонники направления полагают, что современное устройство академической жизни оставляет учёным слишком мало времени на чтение и размышление, отнимая много время на выстраивание формальных показателей научной активности.[http://slow-science.org/ Академия медленной науки, «Манифест медленной науки»] * Медленное программирование. Это концепция создания программного обеспечения включающая медленное проектирование, большое внимание к деталям и тщательное тестирование, в противоположность быстрым циклам разработки.The Case for Slow Programming * Медленное питание (слоуфуд). Это направление противостоит индустрии быстрого питания, подчёркивая необходимость здорового питания, сохранения национальных и региональных кухонь, поддержания культуры традиционного застолья. * Медленные вещи. Это направление противостоит глобализации производства, чрезмерной массовости производства, усреднению и унификации в промышленном дизайне, утверждая, напротив, важность местных производителей и некрупного бизнеса, важность ручного труда и тщательного контроля качества, главенство качества над количеством.Slow Design in Building Practice * Медленная мода. Это направление противостоит сезонной моде, массовому производству одежды, неэтичным и неэкологичным методам производства, ненужному шоппингу. * Медленное телевидение (медленные СМИ). Это направление противостоит высокому ритму подачи материала на телевидении: перенасыщенности новостных выпусков, круглосуточному новостному вещанию в прямом эфире, быстрому «клиповому» монтажу, слишком дробному освещению событий, частой рекламе. Сторонники направления полагают, что это негативно влияет на телезрителей и мешает правильному восприятию информации.German Slow Media Manifesto * Медленные деньги. Эта инициатива, вдохновлённая «медленным питанием», направлена на привлечение новых инвестиций в область органического сельского хозяйства и небольших предприятий питания.Conaway, Laura. Wary Of Wall Street? Invest In A Dairy Farm. National Public Radio. 12 March 2009.Hawn, Carleen. Slow and steady wins the race. Ode Magazine. November 2008.http://www.slowmoney.org/uploads/1/3/6/7/1367341/acres_usa_nov09_tasch.pdf * Медленный стартап. Эта инициатива выдвигает новую модель стартапов, которые, в отличие от современных, были бы более ответственны, надёжны в долгосрочной перспективе, уделяли бы больше времени прогнозированию отдалённых последствий своей деятельности, как микроэкономических и макроэкономических, так и социальных, экологических, культурных.[http://www.slowstartup.co/ The Slow Startup] * Медленное садоводство. Создателем этого направления считается Фелдер Рашинг ( ), который, вдохновлённый движением за медленное питание, решил применить философию и принципы медленного движения к частному садоводству. Направление со временем также вобрало в себя некоторые черты дзен-буддизма и гештальт-терапии, концентрируясь на том, что человек думает и ощущает в данный момент, и помогая садоводу получать более полное удовольствие от возделывания своего сада.Slow GardeningNew York Times on Slow Gardening * Медленное путешествие. Это направление было вдохновлено книгами писателей-путешественников XIX века, таких как Теофиль Готье. Сторонники направления утверждают, что слишком быстрое перемещение, доступное сегодня, значительно уменьшает удовольствие от путешествия, притупляет впечатления, лишает возможности и желания глубоко вникать в местную культуру, знакомиться с обществом и его скрытыми для первого взгляда чертами.[http://www.hiddeneurope.co.uk/article_info.php?articles_id=633''hidden europe magazine (March 2009), «A Manifesto for Slow Travel»][http://www.slowtraveleurope.eu/index.php?pid=33''Slow Travel Europe, «The Slow Way»][http://www.slowtraveleurope.eu/data/downloads/hiddeneurope_25_slowtravel.pdf Slow Travel Europe (March 2009), «A Manifesto for Slow Travel»] * Медленная фотография. Этот термин был впервые применён норвежским фотографом Йоханном Свендсеном ( ) в его статье «Медленная фотография — в движении». В статье, а затем в монографии, Свендсен указывал на неправильность беготни с камерой в стремлении успеть всё и снять как можно больше. Он подчёркивал необходимость медленной работы, тщательного выбора сюжета и ракурса, чем привлёк много последователей."The Slow Photography – In Motion", Johanne Seines Svendsen, 2013''Through a Glass, Darkly'', Johanne Seines Svendsen, FingerPrint, 2013. ISBN 978-82-303-2243-7 * Медленное чтение. Эта инициатива направлена на противостояние скорочтению, где в нём нет необходимости, возвращению к медленному и вдумчиваемому чтению, перечитыванию, анализу прочитанного, что способствует более глубокому пониманию и удовольствию от чтения.Miedema, John (2009). Slow Reading. Los Angeles, CA: Litwin Books.Newkirk, Thomas (2011). The Art of Slow Reading: Six Time-Honored Practices for Engagement. Portsmouth, NH: Heinemann Educational Books.Sire, James (1978). How to Read Slowly. Downers Grove, IL: InterVarsity Press. История Считается, что движение началось с проведения демонстрации против появления Макдоналдса рядом со знаменитой римской достопримечательностью — Площадью Испании в 1986 году и создания движения «Слоуфуд» (в противоположность «фастфуду»). Одним из основных создателей считается Карло Петрини. В дальнейшем большое влияние на движение оказали Гейр Бертелсен ( ) — создатель Мирового института медленности ( ) и Карл Оноре ( ) — автор ряда основополагающих книг о замедлении ритма жизни. Организации Среди организаций, созданных в рамках Медленного движения можно отметить американский фонд «Продлить мгновение» ( ), европейское Сообщество замедления времени ( ), Мировой институт медленности ( ), а также Международный институт неделания слишком многого( ) и японский Клуб неторопливости ( ). Следует отметить, что ни одна из организаций не определяет и не контролирует Медленное движение, Медленное движение является свободным. Примечания Литература * * * * In Praise of Slow: Challenging the Cult of Speed (HarperOne, 2004) См. также * Дауншифтинг * Опрощение Ссылки * Long Now Foundation * Society for the Deceleration of Time * The World Institute of Slowness * International Institute of Not Doing Much * Slow Japan * The Sloth Club Категория:Образ жизни Категория:Общество и субкультуры Категория:Опрощение *